La Primera navidad juntos
by marionette of the life
Summary: Despues del regreso de Whitefire, sigue la navidad. Para los que no han leido mi fic anterior, no le entenderan. Ahora los titanes festejaran como se debe la navidad.


**Saludos a todos los lectores, espero que la historia anterior les haya gustado. Ahora les traigo este fic navideño como prometí. Se que algo tarde, pero espero que lo disfruten**

Era una noche antes de Nochebuena en la ciudad de Jumpcity, las calles estaban repletas de luces navideñas por doquier dando una alegre sensación a todos aquellos que se encontraban en las calles, haciendo las últimas compras navideñas para las fiestas de mañana, todo parecía en paz, bueno, no todo:

En el centro de la cuidad se encontraba en una batalla entre los Jóvenes Titanes contra tres nuevos criminales provenientes de otra ciudad, ya que, según ellos, no estaban registrados en su base de datos de criminales. Los tres criminales eran trillizos de cabellos oscuros cortos con ataques constantes de relámpagos que eran detenidos por campos de fuerza de Raven, Syrius y de Whitefire. Robin no se quedaba quieto y empezaba a atacar con su bastón a uno de ellos, dando sus mejores movimientos en las artes marciales. Cyborg disparaba su cañón contra otro junto con los starbolts de Starfire. K dispara con su cañón también pero uno de ellos le lanza una fuerte descarga que apenas logra esquivar, ya que el rayo le rozó el hombro. Ángel se dedicaba a ayudar a Robin, lanzando ráfagas con su abanico al contrincante para distraerlo y darle ventaja a su líder. Terra y Chico Bestia también formaban un equipo para derrotar al faltante.

Una vez terminada su trabajo, la policía se encarga del resto, llevándose a los trillizos con esposas en manos.

Ángel se percata de un ladrón que robaba a una anciana, pero ella oponía resistencia y él saca su pistola y la amenaza apuntándole en la cabeza. Ángel va cuanto antes a ayudar, convirtiéndose en loba y abalanzándose contra el ladró, tumbándolo contra el piso y usando unas esposas que traía él en su bolsillo

- Muchas gracias por ayudarme jovencita –Agradece la ancianita con una gran sonrisa

- No hay nada que agradecer es mi trabajo –Contesta devolviendo la sonrisa

- Esto merece una recompensa –Busca la anciana algo en su bolso

- No se preocupe por eso, no lo hago por nada, soy de los Jóvenes Titanes, es mi trabajo proteger a la gente –Dijo la antes posible y algo nerviosa

La señora no hace caso y saca una cajita pequeña y se la entrega a Ángel

- No lo puedo aceptar, esto no es necesario

- Insisto, es un agradecimiento, si no hubieras llegado, no hubiera podido pasar la Nochebuena mañana y conocer a mis nietos

- Es cierto, mañana es Nochebuena

- Así es, bueno me tengo que ir, tengo que realizar las compras para los regalos de mis nietos. Espero que te guste el presente, y que tengan feliz navidad tú y tus amigos.

- Gracias, y feliz navidad también a usted y a su familia

La señora se va entre las calles y Ángel se dirige a la torre T lo antes posible. Llegando, es recibida por Starfire

- Bienvenida Ángel ¿Dónde estabas?

- Perdón si los preocupé, es que vi a un ladrón asaltando a una señora y fui a ayudarla, me dio un presente como agradecimiento – Saca de su bolsillo la cajita

- ¿Y qué es? –Pregunta Star con mucha curiosidad

- No lo sé, lo quiero abrir en navidad.

- Es una buena idea amiga Ángel

- ¿Y donde están los demás? –Pregunta al percatarse que solo se encontraban ellas dos.

- Los demás están en sus habitaciones, yo me quedé para recibirte

- Arigato Star-sempai (gracias superior Star) –Sonríe – ¿Sabes? No nos vendría mal decorar la torre para estas fiestas navideñas.

- Apoyo tu idea, vamos a decirles a todos –Contesta con alegría

Robin llega con una hoja en manos en dirección a la computadora, sin percatarse de la presencia de Ángel.

- Hola a ti también, Robin-sempai – Habla Ángel, haciendo que volteara su líder

- Ah, Ángel, ¿Dónde estabas?

- Me encargaba de un asunto –Contesta abreviando la historia – Por cierto, que bueno que apareces, queríamos proponerte algo

- ¿De qué se trata?

- Verás, sabes que mañana es Nochebuena, así que nos gustaría decorar la torre.

- Parece buena idea, tan solo hay que comprar adornos para la torre –Lo dice con una sonrisa

- ¡Gracias Robin ¡ -Contesta Starfire.

Ella se dirige volando hacia él y lo besa en los labios, un corto beso, ella se separa y va volando a decirles a los demás, dejando a Robin con un sonrojo

- Robin-sempai ¿Todavía te da pena?

Robin no contestó, pero al parecer la respuesta es lógica para Ángel, ella empieza reír bajo, pero se calma al ver a los demás entrando, cosa que hizo que Robin reaccionara

- Bueno, debemos ir por los adornos para la torre –Comenta un Chico Bestia animado

- Ok, vayamos a comprarlos ahora que hay oportunidad –Concuerda Terra

- Bien, andando –Habla el líder con una sonrisa.

De vuelta de las compras empiezan la decoración: Starfire y Raven adornaba alrededor con las luces y unas coronas que compraron; Syrius y K se encargaban de las corrientes para conectar las luces; Chico Bestia y Cyborg se encargaban de ver la cena de navidad, con continuas peleas con el menú, pero pudieron llegar a un acuerdo después de dos golpes de parte de Raven para callarlos, ya que le causaba jaqueca; Terra, Robin y Ángel se encontraban adornando el pino que trajo Cyborg y K; y Whitefire hacía muérdagos de cristal con una imagen que sacó Chico Bestia para enseñarle cuales son. Una vez terminados, White y Robin colgaban los muérdagos por donde estaban las coronas que pusieron Star y Raven.

- Robin ¿Para qué son estos llamados muérdagos? –Pregunta Whitefire

- Verás, es una tradición que cuando dos personas están bajo un muérdago, deben darse un beso.

White asiente a manera de que entendió y le dio una idea para navidad.

Todos terminan la decoración, se veía muy alegre la torre con todos los adornos.

Bueno, ha encender las luces –Dijo feliz Chico Bestia

K se dirige a los interruptores y los enciende, viéndose muy hermoso

- Se ve muy bonito –Alaga Ángel –Fue una gran idea esto

- Debo admitir que se ve bien –Concuerda Raven

- Bueno titanes, ya es tarde, mañana por fin es Nochebuena y organizaremos un convivio también invitando a los Titanes Este–Dijo Robin

- Apropósito de que debemos comprar los regalos –Continua Ángel

- Es verdad –Murmura Robin

- Entonces mañana al centro comercial –Dijo Terra

A la mañana siguiente, los primeros en levantarse eran Chico Bestia, Raven, Starfire y Ángel, tres esperando con ansias a que todos despertaran para ir de compras, y una que se levanto por inercia (Adivinen: Raven. Felicidades a los que adivinaron) Empiezan a despertar el resto con bostezos.

- Buenos días –Dijo Starfire con alegría

- Oha yo (Buenos días) –Repite Ángel en japonés

- Buenos días, hoy vamos al centro comercial –Habla Chico Bestia emocionado

- Pero después de desayunar y arreglarnos ¿No? No creo que sea buena idea ir en pijamas –Contesta K en broma

Todos ríen tras la broma y se ponen a desayunar. Al terminar, se van a arreglar con ropa común y corriente para no llamar la atención, opinión de Ángel, cada uno se fue en un vehículo: Syrius hizo aparecer un auto negro muy elegante, llevando a Raven, Cyborg llevó a Terra, Chico Bestia y Ángel, Robin en su moto con Star y K en la suya con White. Llegan a centro comercial y nuevamente se dispersan.

Cyborg buscaba un regalo para Abeja, pero no se le ocurría nada bueno, pasó por una joyería y encuentra a Robin con mirada en el mostrador, le dio curiosidad que iría a comprar. Observa que Robin le pide al señor a cargo algo que se encontraba en el mostrador, el hombre saca algo y se lo muestra, pero sólo logra ver una cadena dorada fina, no pudo ver nada más. Robin asiente ante lo que le dijo el encargado y le una pequeña bolsa con algo dentro

- ¿Qué habrá comprado? –Se preguntaba Cyborg

- ¿Qué haces aquí, viejo? –Sale de la nada Chico Bestia, dándole casi un paro cardiaco a su cibernético amigo

- Bestia, casi me matas del susto

- Perdón viejo, pero aun sigues sin contestar la pregunta

- Hace rato estaba Robin ahí en la joyería, quería ver que había comprado.

- Vaya fisgón –Otra voz de la nada que asusta a los dos, viendo que se trata de Robin

- ¡¿Acaso es el día de matarme del susto? –Grita Cyborg, llamando la atención de casi todos

- Tranquilo chispita, vaya que sabes causar un alboroto por nada –Dijo una voz femenina

Los tres voltean y se percatan de equipo de los Titanes del Este también vestidos con ropas normales

- Vaya, ¿Qué hacen aquí? –Pregunta Chico Bestia sorprendido

- Pues, venimos de compras por los regalos de navidad para la fiesta de esta noche en la torre. –Responde Abeja con una sonrisa

- ¿Cómo se enteraron? –Pregunta incrédulo Cyborg

- Nos topamos con el grupo de las chicas y nos dijeron –Contesta Aqualand

- Ok, pues ya saben –Responde Robin –Será como a las 7 de la noche

- Bien, entonces después de la cena, habrá intercambio de regalos –Comenta Veloz

- De hecho, a eso vinimos –Dijo Más

- Aprovechando el tiempo –Completa Menos

- Bueno, nosotros nos retiramos, seguiremos con las compras, nos vemos chicos –Se despide Abeja junto con el resto y se retiran

- Bueno, yo ya compre el regalo ¿Y ustedes? –Pregunta Robin

- Yo también lo tengo preparado –Contesta Bestia con una bolsa en mano

- ¿Y tu Cyborg?

- Yo…todavía no, no sé que comprar

- ¿Es para Abeja verdad? –Pregunta burlón su amigo verde. Cyborg se sonroja, confirmando la respuesta –Lo suponía, pues, lo que debes hacer es ver lo obvio, ella es una chica, tienes que pensar como chica

Cyborg y Robin estaban estupefactos ante la respuesta de Bestia, realmente eso no ayudaba, porque Abeja no era cualquier chica ¡Era una joven titán!

- Em…Chico Bestia, dudo que eso ayude –Responde Robin para luego dirigirse a Cyborg –Porque no simplemente buscas un buen detalle para ella, como algún collar, no sé, algo que pueda usar

El foco se le enciende y parte a toda velocidad, dejando a dos titanes con gotas en la cabeza

- Parece que le diste una idea –Comenta Bestia

- Eso es lógico, supongo –Dudó Robin a sus palabras

Después de comprar las cosas, todos quedaron de verse en la fuente de sodas, los primeros en llegar fueron K y Syrius, seguidos de Robin y Chico Bestia

- Que onda chicos –Saluda K

- Hola –Saluda Syrius con un libro en manos

- Hey, ¿Y las demás y Cyborg? –Pregunta K al buscar con la mirada a Cyborg

- Ni idea de las chicas, y Cyborg pues se le prendió el foquito y busca un regalo para Abeja –Contesta Chico Bestia

- Ah, bueno, una respuesta, falta otra –Dijo K con aburrimiento

- Ahora solo queda esperarlas y esperarlo –Comenta Syrius

- Por cierto, ¿Y ese libro? –Interroga Bestia apuntando al libro de cubierta negra

- Es una novela de fantasmas con muchos rituales interesantes que incluso se basan en hechos reales de hechiceros legendarios –Explica Syrius

- Y te interesó, lo compraste y lo estás leyendo –Completa Chico Bestia

- Bueno, no es para mí, es un regalo para alguien –Lo corrige

- No es difícil adivinar que es para Raven –Contesta Robin, haciendo que Syrius se sonrojara

- Bueno…Raven me comentó de este libro que le interesó y me pareció un buen regalo para ella

- Buena elección viejo –Dijo Chico Bestia

- Si…gracias –Agradece asintiendo con la cabeza algo apenado

Después de unos momentos, aparece Cyborg también con una bolsa en manos

- Ñee ¿Qué hay de nuevo, viejo?- Imita K la voz de Bugs Bunny

- Payaso, tus chistes son peores que los de Bestia, pensándolo bien, creo que eres un poquito mejor que él –Opina Cyborg

- ¡Oye! –Reclama Chico Bestia –Mis chistes son buenos

- ¿Enserio? –Pregunta sarcástico Cyborg

- Si, ahí te va uno –Atrás de él aparece un telón y su ropa cambia al de un comediante -¿Cuál es el colmo de un panadero? –Nadie responde – Que su hija se llame Concha –Se ríe de su propio chiste, mientras que se escuchan los grillos en el publicó. Todo desaparece para volver a la fuente de sodas.

- Creo que hasta Raven es más graciosa que tú

- ¿Qué yo qué? –Se escucha la voz de Raven. Todos voltean y ven a la nombrada junto con Terra, también con sus regalos en bolsas.

Syrius no pierde tiempo y guarda el libro lo antes posible para que no lo viera Raven.

- ¿Y las demás? –Pregunta Cyborg

- Ni idea, nos separamos y pues encontré a Terra, ya como las dos habíamos comprado ya los regalos, nos decidimos venir, pero no quita la duda de porque estaban hablando de mí –Interroga con la mirada

- Para abreviar historia, Chico Bestia dijo un mal chiste y Cyborg dijo que incluso tú eres más graciosa que él. –Contesta K

- Concuerdo con eso –Dijo Raven siguiendo el juego

- Pero Terra no ¿Verdad? –Pregunta Chico Bestia con esperanzas de que a ella si le hace gracia

-Mmmm, pues, no –Dijo con una risita al ver la cara de Chico Bestia

- ¡No! ¡¿Tu también? –Dramatiza con lágrimas a cascadas de sus ojos de gato, cosa que le da risa al resto

- Tranquilo Chico Bestia, claro que me hacen reír, solo estaba bromeando –Consuela al pequeño verde llorando exageradamente, y moqueando además

- Gracias a Dios –Dijo con las manos elevadas en los aires

Después, llega Starfire, viendo a su amigo en una pose rara: las manos elevadas a los aires, arrodillado con la mirada al techo.

- Amigo Chico Bestia ¿Te encuentras bien?

- No te preocupes Star, sólo está dando gracias que Terra lo considere gracioso –Contesta K, confundiendo más a la taramaniana

- Luego te cuento –Contesta Robin

- Ok ¿Quiénes faltan? –Pregunta al ver que no eran todos

- Sólo falta Whitefire y Ángel, aunque no sé si tarden –Contesta Syrius –A Ángel le gusta ver ropa

- Eso no lo niego, pero ahora no vi ropa, me la pasé buscando un buen regalo –Aparece Ángel con bolsas en ambas manos y White atrás

Ok, ya somos todos, mejor volvamos para preparar la fiesta de esta noche –Habla el líder

- Bueno, mientras antes mejor para traer libre la tarde –Concuerda Cyborg

- Oigan, creo que les olvida un detalle: No hemos comprado lo de la cena, ya tenemos de acuerdo que será, pero no lo tenemos –Revela Syrius

- Con los regalos se nos olvidó –Dijo Chico Bestia

- Bueno, ¿Qué estamos esperando? –Dijo Cyborg

- Debemos dejar las cosas en la torre de una vez para no cargar tanto –Propone Ángel

- Creo que es buena idea –Apoya Robin –Syrius ¿Puedes llevar las cosas en tu auto?

- Si, si quieren yo las llevo de una vez

- Necesitas ayuda, si quieres, White-chan y yo vamos contigo –Dijo Ángel

- Mejor yo también ayudo con las cosas, ustedes se pueden encargar de lo de la cena, ya que los chefs son Cyborg y Chico Bestia, aparte de que se inician a discutir, que Terra y Raven se encarguen y Robin y Star le siguen con las cosas –Explica K

- Todo tiene lógica, conociéndolos, pueden ocasionar un escándalo -Dijo Raven

- Bueno, ustedes adelántense, nosotros realizaremos las compras –Dijo Terra

- Makatta (Entendido, no sé cómo se escribe, pero casi así se escucha) –Dicen todos al unísono y toman las bolsas para retirarse.

Las compras transcurrieron normales, claro, con peleas, y llamadas de atención, siendo tachados de "niños rebeldes", aunque para Raven era distinto, ella los tachaba de "zoquetes llamativos"

Al terminar, se dirigieron a la torre a preparar todo. Cyborg, con ayuda de Chico Bestia y Starfire prepararon la cena de inmediato, mientras los demás se encontraban en sus habitaciones envolviendo sus regalos. Todos salen a dejar los regalos bajo el árbol, mientras que los que se encontraban con la cena se retiraban para preparar los suyos.

Todo estaba listo para la reunión. Todos se encontraban en la sala, sentados en el sofá.

- Ya está todo listo –Exclama feliz Chico Bestia

- Ya espero que den las 7 –Comenta emocionada Ángel

- Ya falta tan sólo una hora –Responde K

- Por cierto –Habla Ángel, llamando la atención de los demás -¿Sería mejor ir y arreglarnos para la noche, no?

Todos se miran entre sí y asienten, era verdad, no estaban muy presentables que digamos. Rápidamente, se retiran nuevamente a sus habitaciones. Pero antes de eso, mientras se levantaban del sillón, Robin se percata de algo que le pareció extraño: Starfire tenía unos curitas en sus manos, en los dedos para ser precisos.

- ¿Qué le pasó? ¿Se habrá cortado mientras ayudaba con la cena? –Se preguntaba a si mismo, con cierta preocupación.

La hora había llegado. En la sala estaban todos los hombres vestidos con trajes muy elegantes, esperando a las chicas

- ¿Por qué siempre las mujeres se tardan tanto? –Reclama Chico Bestia

- Yo que sé, quizás se tardan en arreglarse –Contesta Cyborg

La puerta se abre, dando paso a cada titán, dejando a varios boquiabiertos. Ángel vestía un vestido blanco con detalles en rojo, Starfire uno verde oscuro con toques de verde claro, Terra uno café oscuro con negro, Raven uno morado con blanco y Whitefire lila claro.

- ¿Por qué tan congelados? –Pregunta a broma Ángel

- Por nada –Contestan nerviosos al unísono, excepto Cyborg

- Chicas, realmente los dejaron helados –Sigue Cyborg con el juego, siendo mirado por todos los demás con enojo

Se escucha ruidos en la azotea, los Titanes Este habían llegado. Ellos llegan a la sala, también vestidos con elegancia. Ahora Cyborg era el boquiabierto al ver a Abeja con un vestido negro que le iba perfectamente.

- ¿Ahora quien es el congelado? –Contraataca Robin con burla

- Cállate –Responde Cyborg

La cena fue lo primero con comentarios divertidos, una que otra pelea, pero seguía siendo un buen ambiente.

Después de las charlas de tanto el trabajo como cosas personales, entre otras, siguió la parte que todos esperaban: los regalos. Bajo el árbol yacían varias cajas forradas de distintos colores y tamaños. Cada quien toma su regalo y se lo entregan a la persona correspondiente.

- Feliz navidad Chispita –Le dice Abeja mientras le entregaba el obsequio

- Gracias –Toma el regalo, lo deja a un lado y agarra el obsequio para Abeja y se lo entrega – Es para ti, feliz navidad

Abeja abre su regalo, viendo un cinturón dorado con una hebilla con la inicial de su nombre. Cyborg abre el suyo, encontrando un videojuego de peleas que le había gustado hace tiempo. Veloz, de broma, le quería regalar una caña de pescar a Aqualand para ver su reacción, pero al final se arrepintió, además de que Abeja también lo detuvo por las malas. Más y Menos le llevaron unas rosas a Starfire, lo cual agradeció con una sonrisa, que encantó a los gemelos, casi llevándolos a otro planeta lejos del sistema solar. Aqualand recibe de regalo una pequeña versión a escala de la Atlantida por parte de Ángel y una estatua pequeña de Tritón de parte de Veloz. Más y Menos recibieron un videojuego e incluso un juego de pistolas con dardos cada uno, por parte de Abeja y Aqualand. Syrius se armó de valor y entrega su regalo a Raven, ese libro que tanto ansiaba, ella lo agradece y le entrega su regalo, también un libro de un autor que él admiraba. Chico Bestia le entrega su regalo a Terra, mostrando una cadena dorada con una "T" como dije. Ella le entrega su regalo a Bestia, un juego de video nuevo que anhelaba tener. Ángel recibe de regalo una pulsera con flores de cerezo hechos de cristal, de parte de Aqualand, mientras que Whitefire le regala un broche para el cabello también de una flor de cerezo con detalles de cristales celestes pequeños. Whitefire recibe un bello yukata negro con plateado por parte de Ángel. Veloz recibe un nuevo arco para sus flechas y un gel para el cabello, de parte de Abeja y Cyborg.

K se acerca a White, que se encontraba hablando con Ángel

- White, ¿Puedo hablarte en mi habitación?

- Claro –Asiente

Ambos se dirigen a la habitación. Una vez ahí, Whitefire se sienta en la cama y K a su lado

- ¿Por qué no quisiste quedarte con los demás? –Pregunta Whitefire

- Porque si te daba tu regalo frente a todos, me iban a molestar –Contesta con sencillez

Él saca su regalo y se lo entrega con sonrojo en su cara

- Feliz navidad –Dijo sin mirarla

- Gracias –Ella lo abre, viendo un collar plateado con un corazón muy elegante. Ella sonríe y se lo coloca con su magia –Es muy hermoso. También tengo tu regalo.

Ella, con un movimiento de manos, hace aparecer una katana (es una espada, para los que han visto naruto shuppuden, es como la katana de Sasuke) Esta era con la empuñadura negra con un lazo azul con un el borde plateado, y la funda igual: negra con el lazo azul con plata.

- Esta increíble –Dijo asombrado

- Que bueno que te gustó –Sonríe

Whitefire mira por la ventana y observa que había empezado a nevar.

- Vaya, está nevando, se ve muy hermoso –Dijo Whitefire

- ¿Eh? –Voltea a la ventana y mira los copos caer del cielo –Honto da(Es verdad). Bueno, será mejor regresar, si alguien se percata de que no estamos, nos molestaran, sobretodo Cyborg conmigo

- Um (si) –Asiente y se dirigen a la reunión

Llegando, se percatan de otro par de ausencias.

- ¿Dónde estarán Robin y Starfire? –Pregunta K

- Creo saber donde –Sonríe levemente –Tengo algo planeado para ellos

- Te acompaño, eso si quiero verlo –Le sigue K a la azotea

Mientras tanto en la azotea, Starfire miraba los copos descender del cielo lentamente con el leve viento de la noche, acompañado por la luna llena presente. Con el frio de esa noche, Starfire llevaba una chaqueta morada, mientras que Robin se encontraba sin nada, solo el traje, al parecer no tenía frío, sino nervios. En su bolsillo tenía una cajita pequeña color verde con un moño rojo, mientras que Starfire sostenía una caja roja en sus manos.

- Robin –Lo llama, sacándolo del trance

- ¿Sí?

- Te quiero dar este regalo –Le entrega el regalo –Feliz navidad, espero que te agrade

Robin lo abre, viendo una bufanda roja con el borde verde y en una esquina con su inicial

- Increíble

- Yo misma la hice, le pedí ayuda a Ángel para hacerla. Durante su elaboración, me piqué con el gancho un poco fuerte y pues, me lastimé, pero no es grave.

- Eso explica los curitas que tenías –Murmura bajo

- ¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo?

- No, nada. Bueno, esto es para ti –Saca la cajita y se la entrega –Feliz navidad

Ella lo abre y descubre una cadena delgada dorada, sujetando un relicario pequeño en forma de corazón. En frente estaba escrito "Robin y Starfire for ever". Starfire estaba encantada por el regalo, simplemente era hermoso.

- Ábrelo y verás algo –Dijo de repente Robin, sin ocultar su sonrojo.

Ella asiente y abre el relicario, viendo con asombro una foto: una foto de su primer beso formal como pareja oficial en Tokio (Para los que vieron la película de Misión Tokio. Es una de mis favoritas). Al lado había una escritura en cursiva.

_Starfire:_

_Aunque sé que no me expreso_

_Quiero decirte, al menos aquí escrito_

_Que en verdad yo te amo_

_Siempre estaré a tu lado_

_Es una promesa que siempre te protegeré_

_Robin_

- La fotografía la tomó Cyborg –Responde Robin –Cuando la descubrí, después de reclamarle, se la pedí para el relicario.

- Robin, es muy hermoso –Logra decir –En verdad, muchas gracias

- No hay nada que agradecer. –Le sonríe

Una pequeña ráfaga de viento llega entre ellos. Arribe de ellos, aparece un muérdago de cristal, cosa que Robin nota y se sonroja nuevamente, mientras que Starfire lo mira interrogativa

- Vi que mi hermana los estaba haciendo, pero no pregunté que son –Comenta Star

- Se llaman muérdagos –Explica Robin –Existe una tradición sobre si dos personas están bajo un muérdago…pues…tienen que…besarse.

- ¿Cómo nosotros en este momento? –Pregunta inocentemente

- Sí, como nosotros en este momento.

Ambos se acercan lentamente al rostro del otro, cerrando los ojos lentamente. Se besaron primero con timidez, pero luego se torna más profundo. La escena de ese amor bajo la nevada era muy hermoso, sobretodo con la luna dando su esplendor en ese momento. Atrás de la puerta, abierta tan solo una rendija, se encontraban Whitefire y K

- ¿Con que ese era tu idea?

- Sí –Contesta con una sonrisa

La noche pasó tranquila para todos viendo la nevada de esa noche, era realmente hermosa y tranquila.

**A todos los lectores que me acompañaron en esta historia espero que les haya gustado, la hice con muchas ganas y con cariño para todos ustedes.**

**Atención a todos los que les han gustado mis historias, les quiero decir que habrá otra historia de los titanes titulada "Las guerreras elegidas por el destino", espérenla en el 2011**

_**Que todos hayan tenido una feliz navidad y tengan un próspero 2011, donde todos sus deseos y propósitos se hagan realidad**_


End file.
